


The Snausage

by Crowdog



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdog/pseuds/Crowdog
Summary: Karai and Leo accidentally become pregnant.
Relationships: Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The story starts with Leo and he was having an awesome day; Karai was coming over and they were going to bang.

Leo was in his room doing whatever he usually does when Karai came in. She didn't knock because she is cool and cool people don't believe in knocking on anything. Unless it's knocking someone out which would be the cool exception.

Leo and Karai shot finger guns at each other while mouthing the word "bang" over and over again. This made them both really horny and their clothes came off.

Karai was about to have sexual intercourse with Leo when he lowered his sunglasses. They were cool wrap around sunglasses with gun metal blue frame and mirrored lenses.

"Baby girl," Leo smoldered. "We always have sexual intercourse with your normal not awesome human pussy. Let me have sexual intercourse with your snake hole."

Karai was dripping with lady juices. Her clit was like a sprinkler head and Leo's request was like when someone had been stepping on the hose leading to the sprinkler, but then gets off so the water can come through all the sudden like.

"Oh my dearest Leonardo!" The pussy juice clad woman swooned. "Long now have I dreamed for this request of yours!"

She then went all snake the same way Danny Phantom goes ghost.

"Nice," Leo said while nodding his head up and down.

Then they tried to have the sexual intercourse but Leo's penis was missing. The couple was totally bumming because if there was no penis between them they would never have sexual intercourse and die from an overdose of horniness.

"Oh my," Karai said miserably. "I'm afraid that without your penis we won't be able to continue our sexual intercourse, dear."

Leo agreed. "Man, girl if I knew where my penis done gone I totes would have put it in your snake vagina."

Suddenly Karai perked up with an idea. But her boobs jiggled a little and distracted Leo from her huge nose. "My mother always said to start searching for something you lost the last place you saw it."

Leo scoffed, "Biiiitch," he said looking her up and down with his slick sunglasses that reflected Karai’s naked body back at her. "Your mama dead as hell; she ain't say shit."

Karai blushed at Leo’s flirting and batted her hand. "Oh my."

"Whatever, ghosts don't lie and if we don't have sexual intercourse in the next ten seconds we'll die of horny," he tapped his chin in deep thought. "The last place I saw my penis was in your pussy."

Both of them slowly looked down at Karai's slobbering snake slit.

Leo wiggled his finger around in her snake slit and it made the same noise as when you stir a pot of macaroni and cheese.

“Damn girl,” Leo said. “You a bonafide Slip ‘N Slide.”

“Oh my,” Karai said, blushing madly and fanning herself with a paper fan she had. “Leo, I do say your fingers feel very nice in my snake hole.”

Leo smiled and flashed his teeth while digging in real good around Karai’s snake hole. He was bending his fingers inside of her like Donnie does to the shower drain when he has to work out a clog.

After some of that Leo did find something and he felt it with his fingers while Karai started drooling out of her mouth because she was so horny.

“I think I found my penis!” Leo exclaimed. “You bitch! I can’t believe you took my penis!”

Karai giggled, “Oopsie!”

Leo shook his. Karai was a real wild child and often stole things from The Lair but Leo thought their love would keep her from stealing his penis. Especially after he fucked The Shredder to death with his wicked awesome swords that he never lets his brothers touch even when they say they’ll be careful.

“Free my penis this instant you thot!” Leo commanded in his Captain Ryan voice.

The penis came out of Karai’s snake hole with a bunch of juices on it but it actually wasn’t Leo’s penis!

The lovers stared at the penis confused, Leo took off his sunglasses and threw them across the room where they broke. He was too cool to care though because he could just order Raph to buy him another pair.

“What penis is this!?” Leo demanded, grasping the mystery penis just under the head and squeezing.

“Oh Leonardo!” Karai gobbled. “That feels so swell! Do not stop, my love!”

Suddenly the smart and awesome Leonardo who was also the leader of The Hamato Clan realized this was Karai’s penis! This made him feel better because that meant Karai hadn’t had sex with another man and stolen their penis so she was still a virgin.

Quickly Leo remembered that Stockman mutated Karai with the DNA of a male snake. So that must be how Karai had a penis. He told Karai this and she agreed because Leo is never wrong.

“What now my love?” Karai asked, flushed as Leo was still strangling her snake cock. “We must have sexual intercourse or we will surely perish!”

Leo nodded, fully understanding the complicated science behind their unique medical condition. “Quiet you hussy,” Leo snapped. “I am a turtle and I can not think with your incessant nagging!”

Silently Leo mouthed and entire episode of Space Heroes to himself which gave him a Brain Blast just like Jimmy Neutron.

“To save us both I will put your crazy looking snake cock up my ass,” Leo said spreading his legs and pressing Karai’s snake cock to his backdoor.

“Leo no!” Karai cried out. “If you put a penis up your ass you’ll turn gay!”

Leo looked up at her dramatically and cupped her face. “Baby girl look at me,” Leo said all sensual like while Karai’s snake cock twitched outside his turtle hatch. “You are right, taking this penis will make me super duper gay. But sometimes with great power comes great responsibility.”

Karai started crying because she remembered Uncle Ben died in that one movie she really liked a lot.

Crying girls made Leo really horny because he has a hero complex so he jammed Karai’s juicy snake cock up his ass and it felt really awesome so Leo knew then that he was probably gay now.

They wiggled around until Karai cummed all up inside Leo. His inside looked like when you leave soda in the freezer and it explodes for some reason that Donnie probably knew.

After their sexual intercourse Leo and Karai got in the hot tub Leo had installed in his room because he was the leader and needed a hot tub. They were so happy to be alive and not dead of horniness that Leo forgot he was now gay and touched Karai’s titties in the hot tub.

Meanwhile Shini watched the couple through her glass seeing globe thing that could spy on people in real time. But she closed her eyes while they were having sexual intercourse because it would be weird if she watched. Shini took off her wrap around sunglasses that had mirror lenses so no one could see her eyes until she took them off and leaned back in her chair.

Hopefully the _Dudeterus Spell_ she cast on Leonardo had worked and he was now pregnant with Karai’s babies.


	2. Chapter 2

The blue-banded turtle came out of his room on his Heelys so he went real fast. He looked really cool and his mask tails flowed behind him like the hair of a Horse Girl in those ABC Family movies.

In the kitchen he drank a Monster Dragon Tea energy drink and then smashed the can on his forehead before throwing it at the red-banded turtle.

The red-banded turtle flinched and whimpered because he was a little weakling, "S-sorry, b-blue b-banded t-turtle." The red-banded turtle stuttered.

"I want nothing of your shallow apologies you dirty boy!" The blue-banded turtle sneered while twirling his Fidget Spinner. "Where are my sunglasses?"

"I d-didn't k-know y-you b-broke t-them," the red-banded turtle flinched.

The blue-banded turtle pretended to punch the red-banded turtle and the red-banded turtle pooped on the floor. "That's right little bitch boy," the blue-banded turtle enunciated. "Next time I will totally punch you very hard-like. You should have sensed that I needed a new pair. Damn dude, what kind of brother are you?"

The red-banded turtle cried a lot but his tears came out so fast his poop was sucked back up his butt like when you accidentally suck up cat vomit with the vacuum hose and your brothers make you clean out the entire vacuum because it’s your cat.

Because the blue-banded turtle was super duper gay this turned him on a lot.

"Damn, red-banded turtle," the blue-banded turtle said with his hands on his hips. "You are too sexy to punish now. Leave me now or else I might cream myself here."

The red-banded turtle went away because he did not want the blue-banded turtle to pretend to punch him again because that was very scary.

The purple-banded turtle was watching the whole thing that just happened but no one noticed him because he was not in the light. "Are you feeling okay blue-banded turtle? You were very easy on our pathetic weak red-banded brother."

The blue-banded brother spun on his Heelys and said, "Wheee."

"Your behavior is concerning but because you are not April or one of my amazing inventions I don't have time for you." The purple-banded turtle left and was not seen the rest of the chapter.

The blue-banded turtle sighed out. There was something very wrong with him and the purple-banded turtle had almost figured it out! He had meant to punch the red-banded turtle but for whatever reason he couldn't. Why did he feel like such a girl! Whipping his mask tails over his shoulders and sighing he rode on his Heelys to go touch his swords or something.

Later, in the blue-banded turtle's room, he braided the ends on his mask tails and added a few sparking Barbie ButterflyTM clips.

A small pathetic not very strong at all knock hit his door. The blue-banded turtle pouted while trying to decide which glittery hair accessory would make Karai love him more.

"Come in red-banded turtle," the blue-banded turtle said but in a mean tone because he hated his weak stuttering red-banded brother and always had to fight with him.

"T-the o-orange-banded t-turtle w-wanted m-me t-to b-bring y-you t-this."

The blue-banded turtle was overcome with emotions as the red banded turtle gave him the diamond necklace. A diamond glued to a piece of Oral B Pro-Health Comfort Plus dental floss. It was so beautiful and the blue-banded turtle really loved it a lot and licked at the minty floss with dainty darts of his tongue.

"T-the o-orange-banded t-turtle w-wondered i-if m-maybe y-you w-would l-let h-him c-come h-home f-from t-the d-diamond m-mines n-now h-his f-fingers a-are b-bleeding-"

"Quiet you confusingly sexy slut boy!" the blue banded turtle screamed and then started crying because he was gay and confused. He had no orange-banded brother.

Not ever since… the accident.

The blue-banded turtle went over to his full length mirror and put the necklace on. He looked very awesome in his braided mask. He pet his braided mask tails and wiggled his hips before turning to the shaking red-banded turtle who had once again pooped himself out of fear of the blue-banded brother pretending to punch him which is very scary.

"COMPLIMENT ME!" The blue-banded turtle demanded.

"Y-you a-are v-very h-handsome a-and s-strong a-and-"

"No!" The blue-banded turtle screamed, womanly. He stomped over to the red-banded turtle and pretended to punch him. "Tell me I am pretty and that you are jealous of my Heelys!"

A low baritone fart came out of the red-banded turtle.

The blue-banded turtle blushed because it was Fartanese for "you're beautiful."


End file.
